


Two rings don't decide our fate

by tinnytsuki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Betrayal, Boys In Love, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Secret Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnytsuki/pseuds/tinnytsuki
Summary: The day of Fundy's and Dream's wedding has finally arrived, and enthusiasm is spreading across all members of the SMP. All members, excluding one: George.With memories of their past relationship lingering in Dream's mind, he only gets more desperate when seeing him attend the ceremony.He needs to make a painful choice that will forever change his fate on the SMP, but it is not as easy as he first thought.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 66





	Two rings don't decide our fate

The sweet chimes of church bells rang across the lands, reverberating off the building's walls. Dream wasn't a fan of the loud noises, trembling everytime strange sounds infiltrated his head.

As he stepped inside, his so-called 'husband' was awaiting for his arrival at the altar. Other guests were seated behind him, eyes fixated on the masked man. His mask. He still hadn't taken it off, not even in a moment like this one.

Like a fast whirlpool, he glanced around at the crowd. _Oh, he's here._ The brunet wearing a bright aquamarine shirt topped with white goggles grabbed his attention.

George was sitting in his seat, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Not only his outfit made him stand out, but also his red face, almost as if he tried to hide countless hours of crying before he came to this event.

Candles were softly emitting light on the carpet Dream was walking on. The dress he was wearing was too uncomfortable, the lace making his skin itch with every move. This was hell.

At the front, holding hands with Fundy and listening to Wilbur's cliché speech, Dream's brain was at war with his own heart, a million whispers pushing the boy to follow his broken emotions.

 _George. Look at him, run away with him, its the only solution, it will be too late if you don't do it now._ He wanted to get rid of these foolish thoughts that would only lead to more loss of power.

Fundy was part of the royal family after all, and all he needed was this marriage to get total control of the smp. Being in a relationship with a lousy cottage boy seemed incorrect. Wrong. Unacceptable. Right?

As much as he hated this idea, his eyes fixated on George before he could stop them. The memories flooded back in his mind as he glanced down at his lips. He despised how he knew them too well, their softness and how sweet they felt against his own. He wanted to assure him that everything was fine, gently wiping his tears with his thumb, hug him until their breaths were in sync, with safe words being whispered in his ear. He hated how much he still loved George.

"I, Fundy, promise to love and support you, Dream, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion." The boy smiled, waiting for Dream to respond with the same phrase. He let out a sigh.

"I, Dream, promise--"

"Objection." A thick british accent rised from the crowd. The people attending the event were now watching the boy standing up instead of the forming couple, like lions staring at their next prey.

Only Dream noticed that he was on the verge of tears. It was a little detail in the way his eyes were shining, that only he would know about.

"Do you actually promise this, Clay?" He said, not letting any fear slide through his tone for anyone else to hear. The use of his real name made Dream even more speechless than before. "To him? In this moment?" Why would he say something like that now?

"Silence in the churchroom! It is already too late for you to talk, George." Wilbur spoke, words as cold as ice spikes piercing their chests. "You may continue, Dream."

"I-I, Dream.." his voice was shaky, hands trembeling from the fresh event engraved in his head. 

_Run away. Run away. Run away_. These thoughts were behind his eyes, inside his ears, filling his mind. There was only one way to fix this mess.

He fixated his arms on Fundy's shoulders.   
"What are you doing?--"

With a louder tone, he said: "Fundy, these past few weeks have been fun, Im glad I had the chance to enjoy them with you, but now," his grip tightened. "there's new oportunities for me on the horizon."

With hands covering his mouth, Fundy was left in the building, all alone, as the guests were trying to figure out what just happened.

Before they realised, Dream and George were already running away in the long hallway trying to get to the exit. Their hands were intertwined, and with every new step, Dream felt more free than ever, being next to the only one making his heart explode everytime they spoke to each other.

"Casual outfit, good for runing faster than the idiots dressed in suits." He remarked, laughing at George's intricate plan to get him out of there. "Smart."

"Says the one dressed in a gown." They both laughed, George at his own joke and Dream at his partner's smile. It was too contagious. 

"At least confess you like how I look." Dream says in a prideful tone, exploring George's face as he turned into a deep red, different than the one before. A warm, happy shade of red. 

"Oh my god, just shut up and run faster, you idiot!" He lightly punched his shoulder in a friedly manner. 

Dream missed this, and he was so happy to have the beauty named George in front of him again.

"Lets get out of here before we need to give long explanations to the rest of the people."

He exhales. "Yeah." 

Inside, Fundy was left in shock. Abandoned once again by the one he loved. He noticed a pattern. The one he loves never love him back. His hand reached in front of his eyes, as if he'd reach for the doors, hoping for... what? He was hopeless.

"At least," he says with a fake smile painted on his face "you're happier with him. Im glad I can see you happy, at least I know now I was never able to give you the same joy." His forehead layed on the cement floor. "I still love you, even after you betrayed me."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this short story! its currently 3AM as im writing this but the fic is more important.  
> Feedback is always welcomed! :D


End file.
